tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry
Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, retitled Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck in American releases, is the fifth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas is pulling a special to Brendam. It is heavy, but needs to get to the docks in time for a boat. He is puffing so hard that his siderods fall off. Thomas' crew see an old disused shed, which Thomas thinks is haunted. But instead of finding a ghost inside, Thomas' crew discover a vintage Sentinel lorry named Elizabeth. She has been sheeted for many years, and hasn't been out since. Thomas' fireman puts some of Thomas' coal in her fire, and soon she is out and working again. After saying rude things to Thomas, she drives off to the works to get new siderods for him. She still is not quite ready, and discovers that her engine can only just manage hills. But at last she returns, and Thomas sets off to the docks. He arrives just in time for the boat, but The Fat Controller is cross that he was almost late. Thomas explains about his siderods, and is just about to tell him about how rude Elizabeth was, when she pulls up. It turns out the Fat Controller drove Elizabeth when he was younger, and he has Jem Cole restore her to her original beauty. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Beach * Brendam Docks * Bulgy's Bridge * Elizabeth's Shed * Jem Cole's Yard Trivia * On PBS Kids Sprout airings, the UK title is used. * The shed Thomas' crew find Elizabeth in was later used as Toby's shed at Arlesdale End. * This would be the last episode Jem Cole is referred by name until the twentieth season episode Three Steam Engines Gruff. * The CITV continuity of this episode during the end credits featured Leah holding up a drawing of Thomas, James and Percy sent in by fellow Wikia user and Thomas fan, Daniel Coffey, after it's second airing on February 2003. Goofs * When Thomas' driver returns from Elizabeth's shed, Thomas wheeshes some steam. But he can't do that without someone in his cab. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible inside her cab. * The right-hand pillar (viewer perspective) of the bridge Elizabeth goes under wobbles a bit. * When Elizabeth says "Have you learned to drive properly yet?" the steam Thomas blows disappears and reappears due to a film cut. * At the end of the British narration, the Fat Controller uses the American term, "railroad." * There appear to be two Jem Cole's at the end; one with Sir Topham Hatt and one driving Trevor. * Two red wires can be seen in Thomas' cab window in a closeup of his driver. * Thomas' trucks change completely from the beginning of the episode to the point he passes Duck. * Thomas' siderods are referred to as "coupling rods" in the UK/US narration. Merchandise * Book - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Blessing in Disguise (Germany only) * My Thomas Story Library books - Elizabeth (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ElizabeththeVintageLorrytitlecard.png|Title card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorrydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:ElizabeththeVintageQuarryTruckUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorrySloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorryJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry1.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry2.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry3.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry4.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry5.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry6.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry7.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry8.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry9.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry10.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry11.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry12.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry13.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry14.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry15.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry16.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry17.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry18.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry19.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry20.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry21.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry22.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry23.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry24.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry25.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry26.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry27.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry28.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry29.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry30.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry31.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry32.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry33.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry34.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry35.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry36.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry37.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry38.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry40.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry41.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry42.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry43.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry44.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry45.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry46.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry47.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry48.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry49.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry50.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry51.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry52.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry53.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry54.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry55.jpg File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry56.jpg File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry57.png File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry58.jpg File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry69.png|Deleted scene File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry59.JPG File:ElizabeththeVintageLorry(book).jpg|Original Book File:ElizabeththeVintageLorryJapaneseBook.jpg|Japanese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryElizabeth.png|Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryElizabethPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Book File:BlessinginDisguise.png|German Book Episode File:Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry-British Narration|UK Narration File:Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes